All I need Is You - NaruGaa X SaiSasu
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Naruto and Gaara have a somewhat sexual passionate relationship where nothing stands in the way. Sasuke and Sai have a more difficult relationship of morals. Until Sai finally decides that Sasuke is worth giving into. Yaoi


All I need Is You

Naruto's pocket vibrated. He pulled the phone out and looked at the screen. In an instant the phone was open and to his ear. "Hey Baby!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Gaara' Great they would never finish their game now.

With that thought in mind, Naruto was getting to his feet. He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow at school." He said and left just like that. Sasuke sighed and put up the controllers and turned off the TV. He slipped on his coat and exited his house.

A brief walk led him to a small house a couple of streets over. He knocked once and waited. The door opened and a raven haired boy smiled at him. "Sasuke, come in." He said moving away from door. "Hey, Sai. I hope you don't mind me just showing up." Sasuke said. Sai shook his head and led them into the living room.

Naruto kissed Gaara passionately. He could feel the need from his little red head so easily. He ran his hands up Gaara's shirt pulling it off. Gaara returned the favor and added Naruto's to the floor. They kissed deeply pulling each other closer feeling their arousals push against each other.

A moan tore from both boys lips as want and need consumed them. They removed each others pants and boxers extremely fast as the desire built to a crescendo. Naruto grabbed a tube of lube from the bedside table. He spread it on his erection and positioned himself.

There was no time for preparation with the way they were feeling so unable to wait, he thrust into his red head. Gaara whimpered at the pain his lover was causing. Naruto waited and let Gaara adjust to his size. Nodding his head he turned to look at Naruto. "Move."

Sai and Sasuke sat on the couch. Their hands were roaming all over each others bodies underneath their shirts. Sasuke moaned against Sai's shoulder. He and Sai had started going out four months ago and while Sasuke was totally willing to be uke, Sai was guarded and wanted to go slow.

Sasuke was sure if they went any slower he would surely go insane. It was always the same. They would kiss and touch each other and get each other aroused and then all of a sudden Sai would abruptly stop and pull away with the same excuse every time. 'We need to stop or else.' Or else? Or else what? Sasuke wanted to know what that or else was and badly.

He didn't want to stop he wanted to keep going so badly. He wanted to see if Sai would relax and just give in. He doubted it would happen but he at least had hope. He knew if Sai was in control of the situation then he would remain a virgin forever.

Gaara moaned as Naruto thrusted harder and faster, feeling as though they were about to fall over the edge of a cliff with no bottom. Gaara could feel his release coming and began pushing back against Naruto meeting him half way in his thrusts. Naruto knowing what Gaara was doing reached down and grabbed his aching member and began stroking it in time.

A moment later Gaara screamed in ecstasy as his seed shot forth onto Naruto's hand and both of their stomachs. He held his body ridged against Naruto as the cum finally dispersed. Naruto came a moment later thrusting deeply into the red head and exploding on contact, shouting Gaara's name as he lost control.

Panting and gasping they lay in each others arms. Naruto pulled the blankets up over the two of them as they recovered their breath. Gaara cuddled into Naruto and Naruto held his red head tight against him as they both drifted into sleep, shutting out the outside world for a while.

Sai kissed Sasuke harder as his hand made its way to the hem of Sasuke's shirt. He tugged on the material as if he were about to relieve Sasuke of the obstacle. He battled inside his head of the wrong or right nature of this. He knew Sasuke wanted it. He did too. He just wasn't sure it was right.

Sasuke could see the conflict in Sai's eyes. He knew that he could keep his mouth shut and let Sai decide one way or the other, but he knew he could ease his boyfriend's mind with just a little help. He pulled out of the kiss and took a ragged breath.

"Sai, if you don't want to go any further then we don't have to." He said softly looking into Sai's eyes. Sai sighed and gave a half hearted smile. "Its not that I don't want to it is just that I want to make sure this is right for both of us." He said seriously. Sasuke smiled and kissed Sai's cheek.

Gaara moaned as he rolled over. He lay against Naruto's stomach with his back. Naruto shifted against the red head. He opened his eyes to check on Gaara. The red head slept peacefully now after the change in position. Naruto closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Sasuke leaned back against the couch letting out a sigh of disappointment. He wanted Sai so bad, but he had no idea how to get past his boyfriend's barriers. Sai looked at Sasuke, he could feel the tension that radiated off of his would be lover. Why couldn't he just throw caution to the wind?

Fear! That's why. The fear that Sasuke would change his mind. The fear that Sasuke would hate him after the fact. He wanted Sasuke to love him thoroughly. He wanted Sasuke to be his completely but he wanted it to be perfect for them both. He wanted to be sure that when they finally made love that it wouldn't be his own heart that had changed.

Maybe he was over thinking this. Maybe he was being to guarded for no reason at all. He wasn't like his best friend Gaara who could trust so much in one person to not let you down. He was scared to death of rejection and denial. He needed to be safe. He was just to fragile.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed his jacket which had been thrown on the floor in their hand roaming session. Sai frowned as he watched Sasuke put it on and head for the door. He had screwed up and he had to fix this somehow. "Sasuke, will you stay the night with me tonight?" Sasuke turned to face Sai. He was shocked that Sai would make such a bold move.

He wondered what Sai was thinking but quickly discarded it. Sai was probably just wanting to spend some time with him. He wanted to spend time with Sai as well but he wanted to be able to do things that normal boyfriends did. He smiled softly at Sai. "I would love too. I will have to run to my house to get my stuff but I will be back later, okay?" He asked. Sai nodded and smiled back at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked out the door and went home. Sai took a deep breath and began to prepare things for the night that would change their lives forever. He walked into the bedroom and lit candles all around the bed. He turned the lights down as low as would go with out being off. He changed his clothes into a very loose fitting button up and left the buttons undone. He turned on some soft music and waited for his boyfriend to come back to him.

Naruto rubbed against Gaara. Gaara squirmed in his sleep. Naruto hadn't been able to sleep this past half hour and decided to mess around with his red head. He ran a finger over Gaara's shoulder making Gaara shudder. He smiled at the way Gaara made mewling noises in his sleep. He ran his fingers through the red locks.

Gaara opened his eyes. He turned to look at Naruto and smiled shyly at him. Naruto smiled deviously at Gaara and rolled over to be on top of the red head. Gaara welcomed him with open arms. Naruto ground their erections together and grinned when he felt the both of them begin to get hard. Gaara squirmed and gave Naruto an ukish look.

Naruto slid down into the bed until his mouth was even with Gaara's member. Gaara gasped as Naruto took him into his mouth. Gaara latched onto the blond locks as Naruto made him feel incredible. Naruto delighted in making Gaara make cute little noises during his pleasure.

Sasuke returned about forty five minutes later. He walked up to the door and wondered if he should knock. Sai knew he was coming back. He opened the door carefully and peaked inside. Sai was nowhere to be seen and he could hear soft music playing in the direction of the bedroom.

He placed his bag on the couch and looked around for his elusive boyfriend. "Sai." He called out softly. "In here, Sasuke. Come here." He said back just as softly with a little huskiness to his voice. Sasuke had been in Sai's room only twice and it had been for a moment or two only.

He walked up to the bedroom door and was met by Sai who stood before him with his shirt unbuttoned and pants that made Sasuke's heart pound. He looked up into Sai's eyes and was about to say something when Sai pulled him into a kiss and into the bedroom. Sai shut the door behind Sasuke and pushed Sasuke back to the bed without breaking the kiss.

Sasuke was a little confused but decided to just go with the flow. He had his hands against Sai's chest and the skin beneath his fingers was soft and toned and made his head swim in contentment. Sai deepened the kiss battling with Sasuke's tongue for dominance. Sasuke knew it was useless. He would always submit to Sai.

Sai reached down and grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt. He didn't hesitate this time as he pulled it up and off of Sasuke. Sasuke smiled in excitement. Sai smiled back and captured his lips once more. Sasuke moaned in the kiss as Sai did wonders to his mouth. Sasuke pushed Sai's shirt off of him onto the floor and ran his hands over Sai's back. He shivered in anticipation.

Gaara cried out as Naruto sucked on his member. He arched into Naruto and screamed as he came in Naruto's mouth. Naruto swallowed greedily and came up to kiss Gaara. Gaara's face was flushed from pleasure and he was panting. Naruto kissed him and held him to him.

Gaara lay his head on Naruto's shoulder. His face was covered in a blush that matched his hair. Naruto whispered in Gaara's ear. "I love you Gaara." He smiled at the red head and Gaara smiled back. "I love you too." He said sweetly. He yawned and Naruto giggled. He lay down on the bed with Gaara on top of him. Another nap wouldn't be so bad.

Sai removed Sasuke's pants and boxers all the while he kept his eyes trained on his face. Sasuke was giddy with excitement and Sai was calculated and calm. Although inside he was a mess of nerves. He removed his own pants and let Sasuke remove his boxers for him. Pressing Sasuke onto the bed he crawled up over the top of him and kissed his neck before giving him a hickey.

Sasuke groaned as his erection pulsated painfully against Sai's abdomen. Sai put his hand down between them and wrapped his hand around Sasuke's member. He squeezed every now and then and then stroked lightly. Sasuke was losing his mind. He was so turned on and he was so sure he would burst if he didn't release soon.

Sai too was feeling the effects. His shaft was ridged like a steel pipe. He pressed against Sasuke and made them both groan. He reached over and picked up a tube of lubrication. Sasuke took it and opened it as he squeezed some out onto Sai's fingers. Sai gave him a seductive look and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

Sai rubbed the lube around and then pressed his finger into Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke wiggled to get comfortable but never made a sound. Sai added the second finger and scissored his fingers to stretch the muscles. Sasuke stayed still and allowed the intrusion. He wanted to have sex with Sai so bad that he would endure anything for him.

Sai added the third finger and then began brushing Sasuke's spot. He clenched his muscles around Sai's fingers as Sai assaulted his prostate. It felt so good that he wanted to stay like this forever. Sai of coursed had other plans and removed the fingers. Sasuke sat up to look at Sai and the realized that Sai was about to lube his member.

Sasuke blushed and again took the tube. He squeezed lube onto Sai's member and rubbed it all around it to coat it evenly. Sai shuddered and moaned. He pressed Sasuke back onto the bed and kissed Sasuke as he slid into him. Sasuke threw his head back and hissed as the muscles stretched tautly. Sai kept kissing Sasuke's jaw and his neck back to his ear and then his lips as he finally hit home.

Sasuke was finally able to unscrew his eye lids as he relaxed and then began to moan hopelessly. Sai had found his spot and hew as sure to hit it every single time. It wasn't too long before Sasuke was throwing his head back and shouting Sai's name to the heavens. Sai followed suite and came into Sasuke rather hard.

They panted and gasped as they looked at one anther. They didn't separate as they felt their arousals getting thick again. Sasuke smiled as Sai began his thrusting once more. They moaned and gasped as they came together and apart. They ended up making love clear into the wee hours of morning. After they finished they lay there in each others arms. "Do you need to sleep?" Sai asked. "No all I need is you." Sasuke answered.

Gaara and Naruto were just waking up. The sun had been up for hours. They had pretty much blown the whole day and the whole night in bed. Making love a total four times throughout the night. Gaara turned to look at Naruto then the clock. "Naruto, don't you need to get up?" He asked. Naruto smiled coyly. "Nope, all I need is you." He said and pulled the covers over their heads to begin round five.


End file.
